J'ai engagé Voldemort comme femme de ménage
by Miaam
Summary: Tout est dans le titre...


**J'ai engagé Voldemort comme femme de ménage.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Disclaimer **_**: **__Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à J.K Rowling. _

**Une petite précision : cela se passe durant le dernier tome.**

_**Chez les Malefoy, un dimanche matin.**_

Voldemort vérifia une dernière fois si personne ne l'avait suivi, puis il commença. Il mit la musique et fut bientôt entraîné par un rythme endiablé qui le fit bouger dans tous les sens. Il dansa, frappa dans ses mains, joyeux. Il n'avait jamais vu dans sa vie une danse moldue aussi génialissime que les claquettes ! Il dansa ainsi durant un bon quart d'heure, et lorsqu'il s'arrêta, essoufflé, il vit que Kreattur, l'elfe de maison, l'observait attentivement avec un air choqué. Et zut. Il pensait pourtant être seul.

- Monsieur… murmura Kreattur en ravalant difficilement ses larmes.

- Pas un mot, elfe, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? souffla le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Je n'obéis qu'à Potter, monsieur, rétorqua l'elfe.

Voldemort déglutit. Si jamais l'elfe mettait Potter au courant, ainsi que les mangemorts, il serait ridiculisé. Il devait faire quelque chose ! Le tuer ? Non, cela attirerait les soupçons… Il n'y avait qu'une solution.

- Que puis-je faire pour acheter ton silence ? demanda Voldemort.

Kreattur réfléchit quelques instants, mais la réponse lui vint rapidement à l'esprit. Il eut un rire sadique et se dépêcha de lui répondre avec un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- C'est simple, monsieur, vous prenez ma place pendant vingt quatre heures. Vous allez faire le ménage au 12, square Grimmaurd. Sans magie.

Voldemort resta bouche bée pendant quelques minutes devant la demande de l'elfe de maison. Quoi, lui, faire le ménage ? C'est une insulte ! Une abomination ! Hélas, il n'avait pas le choix… il regarda Kreattur dans les yeux, et conclut le pacte. Il avait acheté son silence. Il allait acheter du détergent pour faire les carreaux de Potter.

_**12, square, Grimmaurd, un dimanche après-midi.**_

Cela faisait une heure que Voldemort contemplait le balai, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver comment il fonctionnait. Il avait beau l'enfourcher, le caresser, lui demander gentiment de faire le ménage, rien. Il ne se passait strictement rien. Il ne comprenait pas. Franchement, pensa t-il, il n'a pas de cervelle, ce balai ! Il lui avait demandé dans douze langues différentes d'agir. Le français, l'anglais, l'allemand, l'espagnol, le chinois, le japonais, l'italien, et autres langues compliquées n'y faisaient rien. Le balai n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ! Et ça commençait à sérieusement agacer le seigneur des ténèbres. Puis il se souvint des derniers mots de l'elfe. « Sans magie ». Cela signifiait-il qu'il devait… prendre le balai, et… balayer ?

- Heu, bon, d'accord, mais comment on fait ? pensa t-il tout haut.

Il prit le manche, et fit de grands gestes avec, cassant aux passages deux, trois bibelots. Après avoir longuement balayé le plafond, il essaya dans l'autre sens, et réussit à nettoyer une grande partie de la maison, jusqu'à ce que le balai fût dévoré par une plante carnivore cachée dans la chambre de Sirius. Après cela, il entreprit de nettoyer les carreaux. Ce fut une tache très difficile pour le pauvre Voldemort qui, venant tout juste de comprendre le principe d'un balai, autre que le balai magique qu'il connaissait déjà, devait maintenant comprendre une nouvelle chose. Dur, dur. Il prit les débris du manche à balai, et les frotta contre les vitres. Cela s'avéra inefficace, puisqu'elles semblaient toujours aussi sales après une heure d'effort. Pire, même. Des tas de petits traits étaient apparus sur les carreaux, Voldemort ne comprenait pas ce que c'était. Incroyable, il y en avait partout ! Finalement, peut-être qu'il avait réussi à les nettoyer.

Il recousait soigneusement les chaussettes trouées de Potter avec des fourchettes lorsqu'il entendit des bruits provenant du couloir. Harry, Ron et Hermione déambulèrent dans la pièce, essoufflés et apeurés.

- J'espère que Voldemort ne nous retrouvera pas ici, murmura la jeune fille.

Leurs regards se posèrent soudain sur lui, qui était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, vêtu de la petite tenue caractéristique des femmes de ménage, un petit chapeau rose sur sa tête chauve et une chaussette à moitié recousue dans la main.

- Heu… voulez-vous bien enlever vos chaussures, s'il vous plaît ? demanda le seigneur des ténèbres. Je viens d'astiquer le sol.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Postez des reviews, s'il vous plaît !**

**Prochainement J'ai engagé Galbatorix comme femme de ménage. **


End file.
